Amor u Obsesion
by writer.of.heart
Summary: Juvia Loxar es una joven de veinticuatro años, esta tres semanas de casarse con el novio de toda su vida. Pero que sucederá cuando aparezca en su vida un galante Gray Fullbuster dispuesto a todo por conquistarla y cobrar venganza.
1. El inicio

_Esta es mi primera historia y estoy un poquitín nerviosa. Soy una fan del Gruvia y siempre quise escribir una historia con esta pareja… y espero que sea de su agrado ^.^_

**Amor u Obsesión: **

El sol de la mañana anunciaba a la joven de hermosos rizos azules que era hora de levantarse de su cama, tenía muchas actividades que realizar durante el día ya que en solo dos semanas más se casaría con el novio de toda la vida, Lyon Bastia, aún era muy joven para tomar una decisión tan importante pero Juvia con tan solo veinticuatro años se sentía lista para elegir a su eterno acompañante.

Juvia vivía sola en un departamento con vista hacia la costa, para ella no había nada mejor que despertar y oler la brisa marina para empezar un buen día, tomo desayuno con mucha prisa ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para la reunión, corrió por las escaleras del departamento para ir al estacionamiento por su auto, hoy debía elegir las flores que adornarían y se utilizarían en la boda, para ello había pedido la ayuda de una de sus tres damas de honor, Lucy Heartfilia.

Mientras que en el lado sur de Magnolia, frente a la florería más famosa de la ciudad, Lucy y un joven de cabello azul oscuro, quien con los años se había transformado en uno de los ejecutivos más importantes del país bajo la firma de la compañía de Fairy tail y estaba de paso por Magnolia debido a sus vacaciones; juntos esperaban a que la joven Juvia apareciera ya que llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

-Lucy porque tengo que acompañarte, esto es cosa de mujeres, es aburrido-Dijo Gray sentado en la acera, frente a la florería de la ciudad.

-Porque eres mi amigo, me debes un favor, y necesitamos la opinión de un hombre con buen gusto-Respondió la rubia en tono de reproche.- Además Natsu está fuera de la ciudad, por un par de días y tú estás de visita en Magnolia por tiempo limitado-

- Entiendo… ¡Lucy!. Tu amiga se está demorando mucho, esperare cinco minutos más y me largo de aquí-

-¡Disculpen por la tardanza!, las calles estaban infestadas de automóviles, es horrible el tráfico en esta ciudad-Dijo Juvia al llegar, con el pelo un poco alborotado y aun jadeando

-No te preocupes Juvia llegamos hace pocos minutos-Respondió Lucy con entusiasmo, ante la mirada de reproche del pelinegro-Traje a un amigo a la reunión, espero que no te incomode, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster y se acaba de mudar a la ciudad-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Juvia. Juvia Lockser-

-Buenas, yo soy Gray, un placer conocerte-Añadió el joven con una sonrisa galante en su rostro

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de cortesía; Gray la observaba fijamente analizando cada aspecto y rasgo de la joven, mientras que la tímida Juvia desviaba su mirada al suelo ruborizada. Lucy interrumpió el momento tomando el brazo de la futura novia para ingresar al recinto, mientras que el pelinegro las seguía desde atrás con sumo aburrimiento. Debió soportar estar toda la tarde recorriendo pasillos repletos de flores que a su vista eran todas iguales pero de diferentes colores, mientras que las dos jóvenes gritaban y secreteaban sobre cual brote era el más indicado para adornar la iglesia, la única entretención de Gray era examinar con detención todas las curvas que poseía el cuerpo de la joven que acababa de conocer. Después de dos horas consiguieron abandonar la florería para ir por un helado a uno de los locales más conocidos dentro de Magnolia, al ingresar Juvia se ausento ya que debía ir al baño de damas, mientras que los amigos tomaban asiento en una de las butacas con vista hacia la calle; el chico aprovecho la oportunidad a solas con su amiga Lucy para persuadirla y así iniciar su plan.

-Lucy, vete a casa- Ordeno Gray a su mejor amiga

-¡Que!, no me iré a casa, estás loco. Yo quiero comer helado-Reprocho la rubia, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Te lo pagare, lo prometo. Solo quiero unos momentos a solas con tu amiga. Hare lo que tú me pidas por una semana-

-Pero Gray. Juvia se casara en tres semanas, que pretendes con ella, ¿Una aventura? ¿Una cita?-

-Tú no te preocupes, que yo sé perfectamente que hago. Ahora lárgate-

Lucy tomo sus pertenencias y abandono la heladería muy molesta ya que ella realmente quería quedarse; al regresar Juvia extrañada observaba el asiento vacío de su amiga, antes siquiera de preguntar Gray excuso su ausencia inventando que la rubia había recibido una llamada de Natsu. A pesar del acontecimiento la peli azul decidió continuar en el local conociendo un poco más ha Gray, debía admitir que era un hombre muy agraciado y que llamaba su atención. Comenzaron a devorar sus respectivas copas de helado, entre un silencio incómodo y miradas discretas, la tímida Juvia decidió romper la tensión con una pregunta.

-Nunca te había visto en Magnolia ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- Dijo la chica con curiosidad

-Algo así, digamos que regrese a mi ciudad después de varios años. Y que hay de ti Juvia ¿Hace cuánto que vives en esta ciudad?-

-Hace como tres años- Respondió Juvia sonriente

-Por lo que he visto te casaras pronto. Tan joven y piensas comprometerte, deberías disfrutar de la vida un poco más- Aconsejo Gray, ante la atenta mirada de Juvia, quien jugueteaba con su cuchara de helado- Conocer más personas-

-En dos semanas más para ser exacta. A pesar de que tengo veinticuatro años me siento segura de la decisión que escogí, y de lo mucho que quiero a mi novio –

-Tus palabras dicen eso, pero tu actitud demuestra lo contrario. La forma en que te incomodan mis preguntas y la inseguridad de tus manos, dicen que no estás muy segura de amar a tu prometido-Cuestiono Gray, ante la mirada perpleja de la peli azul, mientras que él se devoraba otra cucharada de su helado- Pero tranquila Juvia, que yo guardare el secreto-

-Está bien que seas lindo Gray, pero no puedes decir esas palabras, no puedes, me conociste esta tarde- Dijo Juvia sonrojada hasta más no poder, mientras se levantaba de su butaca para tomar sus pertenencias y largarse- Me voy. Hasta pronto-

-¡Juvia espera!-

Gray dejo el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, para ir en busca de su acompañante quien lo había abandonado molesta; Juvia caminaba con gran velocidad al parking donde se encontraba su vehículo, lo único que quería era irse a casa después de esa desagradable pregunta, el peli negro corría tras ella. Hasta que la encontró intentando abrir su automóvil azul cielo, con un pulso distorsionado ya que las llaves se le caían y su respiración se notaba agitada. Gray tomo la mano izquierda de la joven para que volteara verlo, la espalda de Juvia quedo acorralada entre la puerta de su auto y el atlético cuerpo del peli negro, no había otra opción que mirar los ojos azules que tenía en frente, la chica comenzó a respirar con dificultad, mientras que su captor solo observaba la reacción que tenía sobre su cuerpo; Gray comenzó a acariciar con sutileza la mejilla encendida de Juvia y acerco sus labios a los de la joven, le dio un suave y sutil beso en sus labios que perduro por un par de segundos, luego miro sus ojos nuevamente y la volvió a besar pero esta vez sirvió de despedida. Se alejó de Juvia, haciendo un gesto de adiós con su mano y marchándose del parking dejando a la peli azul con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo aun recargado sobre el auto, con la mente confusa y el corazón encendido.

_Espero que les hubiese gustado, y espero sus comentarios con mucho agrado. _


	2. Casualidades

**2. Curiosidades**

Había llegado a su departamento, después de un largo y agotador día, lo ocurrido con el pelinegro aun daba una y mil vueltas en su cabeza, su personalidad era detestable pero sus besos eran tan diferente a todo lo que el expresaba como persona. Juvia se dirigió a la cocina para ir por algo de comer, solo había probado unas cucharadas de helado en todo el ida. En la heladera una nota de Lyon, la cual decía que estaría fuera de Magnolia por un par de días debido a negocios en la empresa; no eran muy habitual sus viajes fuera de la ciudad pero cuando los tenia tardaba varios días en regresar. Aunque en este momento Juvia prefería que estuviera ausente por un tiempo, no seria capaz e mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir una extrema culpa por lo ocurrido esta tarde. Juvia decidió ir por una ducha para aclarar un poco sus pensamientos aprovechando que se encontraba completamente sola en casa, podía tardar lo que ella quisiera y si algo que amaba eran los baños de tina largos.

En tanto Gray había llegado al departamento que seria su hogar durante este mes, su vida y sus negocios se encontraban en Crocus y solo volvió para visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando; Natsu estaba junto a su gato Happy viendo la televisión acostados en su sillón, de seguro que Lucy lo había regañado en casa y no hallaron nada mejor que venir donde el. Al sentir sus pasos dentro de la casa el peli rosa voltio a saludarlo sin levantarse del sillón.

-Y que tal tu primer día en la ciudad. Te divertiste con Lucy- Su propio comentario sarcástico hizo reír a Natsu y al gato que estaba a su lado

-Por supuesto que no, solo había flores y cosas raras, sin duda el peor día. Aunque su amiga me pareció algo interesante, no estaba del todo mal-

-¡Juvia!- Su rostro palideció al escuchar ese hombre de boca de su amigo- No sabes quien es ella cierto, Gray...-

-Por tu reacción supongo que no es solo la amiga de Lucy que se casara dentro de poco-Respondió con tranquilidad, tomando una manzana de la alacena de la cocina- Ya escupe lo que sabes-

-Emm.. esto sera difícil para ti, nose como decirlo- Natsu hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire- Juvia es la prometida de Lyon-

El rostro tranquilo y relajado que poseía Gray se desvaneció al escuchar esas palabras, apretó la manzana de sus manos destrozándola en miles de pedazos, sus ojos grises se volvieron mas oscuros, permaneció quieto por un momento, Natsu se intento acercar a el pero fue empujado al instante, golpeo todo mueble o artefacto que bloqueara su camino hasta su habitación . Por la seguridad de su amigo eligió encerrarse en su habitación por un par de horas hasta que su ira se hubiese detenido, el tema de Lyon aun no se encontraba cerrado por completo, a su medio hermano no lo veía desde hace muchos años, mas bien desde aquel día... Ahora tenia una oportunidad, por fin había encontrado una debilidad en su vida, lo aria pagar por todo, esa mujer era la manera de cobrar venganza; Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos, al golpear la puerta para poder entrar.

-Lo siento Gray no debí habértelo dicho de esta manera-

-No te preocupes hiciste lo correcto, tras años de esperar el momento.. Es la hora de aclarar las cuentas con ese bastardo-

-¿Que planeas hacer?-

-Juvia Loxar, es mi manera de destruirlo. La enredare en mi juego, are que se enamore de mi-

- Ella es una buena mujer, por favor no le hagas daño. Esta guerra solo es entre Lyon y tu-

-Es una buena mujer que se enredo con el hombre equivocado. Sabes de lo que soy capaz Natsu, no intentes detenerme, al contrario deberías ayudarme.

Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Natsu asintió con la cabeza y volvió al sillón junto a Happy para ver la televisión; no tenían planes para esta noche, así que Natsu organizo una reunión con sus viejos amigos de la universidad en el departamento de Gray, habría alcohol y mujeres, la combinación predilecta del pelinegro y de todos sus amigos; aunque de toda la pandilla Gray era el único que no tenia una mujer fija es su vida, solía utilizarlas o solo divertirse con ellas minutos. Al acercarse la noche sonó la puerta, Gajeel, Laxus y Loke, habían llegado con un par de botellas de alcohol en las manos, sin duda esta seria una larga noche...

El sol de la mañana molestaba su cara, abrió los ojos, se encontraba sano y salvo en su habitación, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí en la noche, su cabeza dolía de sobremanera, esos eran los efectos de una gran fiesta por suerte no debía ir al trabajo esta mañana a diferencia de Natsu, el muy imbécil debe estar hecho polvo pensó Gray. Tocaron a su puerta un par de veces, lo que retumbo en su cerebro, se levanto de la cama y de mala gana fue a abrir, estaba solo con su ropa interior lo que no le importo, tras el umbral estaba Lucy muy enojada por cierto, entro pateando las botellas vacías y gritando palabras indescifrables para el pelinegro.

-¡Vístete vamos a mi tienda en el centro!- Ordeno Lucy, con un humor de los mil demonios

-Quiero dormir, no molestes..-

-Natsu y tu, pagaran. El esta comprometido Gray, no puede seguir con estas fiestas, no me ayudas en nada- Reprocho la rubia, tomando entre sus brazos a Happy quien aun dormía plácidamente

-Si se casara contigo, pero un poco de felicidad no le hace mal. Ademas tu lo trajiste a mi casa-Respondió algo risueño

Aun así acepto a acompañar a Lucy, quizás que discurso tiene planeado darles aya, se vistió con lo primero que encontró una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, arreglo un poco su cabello, tomo su auto dirigiéndose al centro de Magnolia. Lucy era una reconocida modista, su tienda siempre estaba repleta de jovencitas y mujeres compradoras compulsivas; aun debía esperar a Natsu, así que ayudo un poco a atender a las clientas.

Tras tres horas el peli rosa se digno a aparecer, su apariencia era desastrosa quien lo viera adivinaría enseguida que se había ido de juerga, ambos se sentaron juntos en uno de lo sillones de cuero que había en el lugar, Lucy se paseaba mirándolos con reproche, estaba de buen humor así que su castigo se reduciría a ayudarla todo el día en la tienda, era el peor castigo para los chicos. En la entrada se asomo una joven peli azul que Gray reconoció al instante, Juvia había venido hoy a probarse su vestido de novia el cual había sido confeccionado por su amiga Lucy, aun así era muy peligroso acercase a ella estando la rubia cerca, debía esperar el momento indicado.

Gray la observaba silenciosamente como depredador a su presa, era una mujer curvilínea y hermosa aunque su vestimenta no dejaba nada para la imaginación, sonreía muy a menudo mientras hablaba con su amiga, tenia una risa bella, quizás seducirla seria un agrado. Juvia aun no se había percatado de los ojos que la seguían en todos lados, seguía conversando con Lucy quien le entrego su vestido para que fuese acreditar que todo estuviese bien, se dirigió a lo probadores que se encontraban al final de la tienda. Gray la perdió de vista cuando Natsu apareció frente a sus ojos sumamente alterado, le señalo a una mujer de pelo negro y tes pálida que estaba en la puerta del lugar.

-¡Mierda es Ultear!-

-Que!, si ella te ve estas jodido-

Se levanto del sillón y corrió a refugiarse, mierda todos los probadores estaban ocupados, maldita Lucy y su tienda de pocos probadores, para su suerte justo la puerta de uno se abrió, dándole poca importancia a la privacidad de la chica que estaba dentro ingreso y cerro la puerta con pestillo. La chica estuvo apunto de caer al piso ante el empujón que dio Gray para hacerla entrar, pero el peli negro la sujeto antes de que eso sucediera, coloco su mano en la cintura, tapo su boca con su mano derecha para que no gritara por miedo, ahí se dio cuenta de que la chica que tenia en frente no era nada mas que Juvia y en su blanco inmaculado vestido de novia.

La chica balbuceaba palabras indescifrables debajo de su mano, ademas de estar muy aterrada por la situación, debía afirmar su vestido de novia con las manos o sino corría peligro de caer hasta el suelo y este no era el momento mas indicado para que sucediera, solo quería que Gray la soltara y se marchara pronto, aunque su preocupación se centraba en mirar por las grietas de ventilación de la puerta, ignorándola por completo. Juvia aburrida de la situación, intento gritar, patearlo, escupirle, morderlo; pero lo único que consiguió fue una fría mirada y una risa burlesca de su parte, se detuvo a observarla de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando del momento.

-Parece que solo existe una manera para que te tranquilices Juvia- Susurro en su oído

¿Era una amenaza?, aun así era la primera vez que el pelinegro susurraba su nombre y le pareció algo tan seductor. Gray acerco su rostro al de la chica, miro sus ojos azules detenidamente, esta situación le parecía muy divertida al parecer la suerte si estaba de su parte después de todo, retiro velozmente su mano para besarla nuevamente al comienzo Juvia rechazaba su acercamiento e intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, asi que el pelinegro deposito su mano en la nuca de ella para que no se alejara de el, cuando Gray sumergió su lengua dentro de su boca, la defensiva de Juvia se deciso, su lengua chocaba contra sus dientes, abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar, su beso era codicioso, sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento, acerco su cuerpo al de ella, los cuales encajaban casi a la perfección, levanto el dobladillo de su vaporoso vestido de novia para tocar sus piernas aterciopeladas; Juvia soltó las manos de su vestido dejando caer este hasta sus caderas, deposito ambas manos en la espalda del pelinegro. La boca de Gray bajo hasta el cuello de la chica lo lamió, beso y succiono, Juvia mordió su labio para evitar soltar un gemido mientras sus manos revolvían el cabello de su amante, la boca del pelinegro siguió bajando hasta encontrar el inicio de sus pechos que aun eran cubiertos por su sujetador, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo mientras su mano izquierda aun seguía haciendo su trabajo bajo su falda, Juvia se encontraba en el paraíso y en mismo infierno a la vez, no pudo detener un segundo mas sus impulsos y soltó un gemido; una sonrisa triunfal asomo en los labios de Gray, detuvo sus besos y caricias.

-Parece que ya te tranquilizaste. Lo siento Juvia, dejaremos esto pendiente- Dijo Gray, arreglando un poco su cabello y camisa.

Juvia no emitía palabras nuevamente quedo quieta observando como el se marchaba tras haber hecho lo que quería con ella, sus manos tapaban su boca incrédula por lo que había ocurrido, Gray antes de marcharse se voltio a mirarla, aun era visible su sujetador negro y el vestido seguía en la misma posición que hace minutos, dijo "lindo vestido por cierto, a tu novio le encantara" y cerro la puerta del probador. Como se atrevía a decirle eso, lo odiaba, quería detestarlo y golpearlo por ser un aprovechador sin escrúpulos, pero el no era culpable de todo, se había dejado llevar por la pasión del momento nuevamente, ella amaba con todo su corazón a Lyon no podía estarle haciendo algo tan sucio como esto. De algo estaba segura no volvería a suceder...

_Bueno ese es el final de este segundo capitulo :) , espero que les haya gustado, me esforze mucho intentado escribirlo y espero sus comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir y mejorar lo que creen que no esta bien. Gracias por leer._


End file.
